Trick or Treat Travessura ou Gostosura
by Eliziane
Summary: Mulder e Bill não conseguem se entender, nem mesmo no dia das bruxas. E cabe a Scully descobrir de onde vem essa rivalidade.


**Título:** Trick or Treat(Travessura ou Gostosura)

**Categoria:** Shipper

**Discleimer**: Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim. São de propriedade da **FOX 1013**. **Criação de Cris Carter**. O episódio é fictício e não tem pretensão comercial.

**Sinopse: **Mulder e Bill não conseguem se entender, nem mesmo no dia das bruxas. E cabe a Scully descobrir de onde vem essa rivalidade.

**31 de outubro**

**Prédio do FBI.**

**06:48 am.**

Quase como de costume, Mulder estava observando alguns slides ao ter sua atenção voltada para a porta onde o mensageiro acabava de bater.

- Bom dia agente Mulder. Sua correspondência.

- Obrigado. Deixe na mesa.

O rapaz separou os envelopes endereçados a ele e os deixou exatamente no local indicado. Mulder suspirou catalogando os slides por alguns minutos, depois foi verificar seu correio eletrônico sem mexer na correspondência.

Nada estranho para alguém como ele estar no porão do FBI em pleno feriado do Dia das Bruxas. Não que detestasse a comemoração, mas simplesmente não tinha para onde ir ou com quem comemorar a data.

Seus planos para aquele dia eram simples; depois de adiantar o serviço acumulado, iria para casa assistir a um filme de terror dos anos trinta, daqueles preto e branco que ele adorava. Tinha esperanças de que o tempo passasse mais rápido e com isso, pudesse voltar a ver Scully na segunda-feira.

Pensando nela, ele se recostou na cadeira com os olhos presos no vazio. Apesar de tudo, Scully ainda tinha família. Recebera um convite para estar com o irmão e a mãe no feriado, ele, no entanto, estava sempre sozinho. Jamais imaginara que um dia pudesse acabar na solidão sem seus pais e sem sua querida irmã.

É certo que Scully o convidara para a reunião, mas Mulder fizera a gentileza de recusar simplesmente porque não gostava de Bill e vice-versa. Prezava demais seu relacionamento com Scully para decepcioná-la diante da Sra. Scully e de quem mais estivesse na festa.

Em tantos anos trabalhando para o FBI ele acabara aprendendo a dar valor aos laços familiares, à vida como um todo e aos momentos de laser, embora no seu caso fosse difícil ter um momento de descontração.

Enquanto divagava, Mulder só notou o celular tocando depois da terceira chamada. Assim, ele pestanejou afastando os pensamentos tolos e se moveu para atender.

- Fala, Scully.

- Onde você está? Passei no seu apartamento e vi tudo fechado. Pensei que estaria em casa.

- Er... Eu... Eu estou com uma turma jogando basquete. – ele se levantou e começou a caminhar forçando a respiração. – Aliás,... Foi uma partida e tanto!... Fiz quatro cestas de três pontos, você precisava ver...

- Tá, Mulder... Esse barulho que estou escutando parece o slide da sua sala. Acaso está no prédio hoje? Em pleno feriado?

- Ora Scully...! – embaraçado por ter sido apanhado dizendo mentiras, Mulder correu e desligou o projetor. – Que imaginação!... Por que acha que eu estaria confinado naquele lugar sombrio e sem graça justamente hoje?

- Desculpe. É que mamãe pediu para convidar você para a festa de Halloween. Sei que já havia te convidado e você recusou, mas é ela quem está pedindo. Por que não vem?

- Scully, eu...

- Mulder, não será tão divertido sem você. Sabe disso. E depois, eu queria ter você como parte da minha família. Queria poder estar com você nas datas festivas e não apenas nos casos assombrosos em que nos metemos.

Ele se comoveu com as palavras dela. Parecia que pensavam como um e que queriam as mesmas coisas. E daí se Bill não gostava dele? Pelo menos a Sra. Scully era simpática. E depois, tinha plena certeza de que enfrentaria um batalhão de Bills apenas pelo prazer de estar perto de Scully.

- Então? – insistiu Scully do outro lado da linha – Você vem?

- Vou ter que usar uma fantasia de esqueleto e carregar uma abóbora com uma vela acesa dentro?

- Nada disso. Será apenas uma festa na casa da minha mãe. Comprei alguns doces e maçãs para distribuir com as crianças que virão. Você vai gostar.

O peito dele inflou de emoção ao ouvir isso. Dava a impressão de que Scully se preocupava muito com ele ou que faria tudo para agrada-lo.

Quase sem pensar ele se viu dizendo:

- Está bem, Scully. Eu apanho você em casa às doze horas.

Do outro lado da linha ela sorriu sentindo um gostoso frio no estômago.

- Vou estar pronta.

**Apartamento de Scully.**

**Georgetown, 11:58 am.**

Á medida que o tempo passava, Scully ia se sentindo mais ansiosa. Tudo estava arrumado e em sacolas organizadas por produtos. Ela simplesmente não conseguia amontoar objetos e sair sem guarda-los com cuidado. Doces na sacola de papel, frutas na sacola de plástico, a torta no suporte de acrílico e assim por diante.

Usando um lindo vestido verde-musgo com flores minúsculas na barra, ela penteara o cabelo de modo diferente e prendera, deixando de lado o ar executivo e polido de sempre. Não desejou usar saltos altos, por isso parecia mais baixinha do que de costume. A maquiagem era suave também, apenas ressaltada pelos lábios feericamente pintados de vermelho-claro.

Quando ouviu a porta abrir, ela aprumou o corpo alargando o sorriso para receber Mulder e foi logo dizendo:

- Acho que comprei mais coisas do que esperava...

O homem que parou diante dela não era Mulder. Apesar de ser alto, era mais forte e tinha um ar curioso.

- Oi, Dana. Parece decepcionada em me ver.

- Bill!... – ela engoliu em seco demonstrando embaraço.

- Vim buscar você. – ele se moveu para tirar as mãos dos bolsos e indicou as sacolas. – São estas? Mamãe bem que falou que você se excederia nas compras.

- Er... Bill, eu não... É que eu... Eu estou esperando uma pessoa. – tentou explicar ainda tonta com a súbita aparição dele.

Bill ergueu as sobrancelhas se detendo.

- Vai levar alguém com você? – redargüiu forçando um sorriso – Deixe-me adivinhar... É o cara estranho que corre atrás de óvnis, acertei?

- O nome dele é Mulder. E se não se importa, nós estamos juntos. – esclareceu contendo a crescente irritação.

- Juntos. – repetiu idiotamente. – Juntos... Juntos como?

- Como duas pessoas de sexo oposto podem ficar juntos, Bill?

Ele transformou a expressão e simplesmente começou a sorrir. Scully contraiu os lábios contrariada com seu ar de choça até que Bill se conteve e limpou os cantos dos olhos com os polegares.

- Sempre achei que você merecia coisa melhor. Mas fazer o quê!... Nunca seguiu os conselhos de papai, quem dirá os meus...!

- Se você conhecesse Mulder como deveria, simplesmente iria acabar gostando dele também.

- Eu, gostar daquele lunático? Meu bem tem certeza de que não bebeu? – caçoou estendendo a mão até sua testa. – Sinceramente eu esperava mais de você, Dana. Não pode estar apaixonada por aquele sujeito, muito menos... Muito menos disposta a nos fazer engoli-lo com simpatia.

- Por favor, Bill. Se você não está disposto a gostar dele, pelo menos seja educado. Eu não dei opinião quando você resolveu casar e ter filhos. – retrucou se safando da mão dele com um ar impaciente.

- Isso é diferente. Mas... Você não está pensando em casar e ter filhos dele, está?

Scully não respondeu. Lançou um olhar odioso que fez Bill morder a língua perturbado.

- Está vendo? Há tempos não nos vemos e é só falar no Estranho para começarmos a brigar. Você sabe porque eu não gosto dele. Melissa morreu por causa dele, você passou por poucas e boas por causa dele e está neste trabalho maluco por causa dele... Onde está com a cabeça para afirmar que esse sujeito merece minha consideração?

- Não o culpe por fatalidades que nenhum de nós imaginávamos que aconteceria...

- Fatalidades? Ele é a fatalidade em pessoa. Se for para estragar a reunião em família, é melhor desistir de leva-lo...

A porta bateu com força e Bill se voltou. Scully estava se segurando para não chorar quando correu e alcançou Mulder do lado de fora.

Bill foi para a janela. Ficou olhando com reprovação a irmã mais nova tentar dissuadir o parceiro de tudo o que ouvira.

Mulder parecia irredutível. Meneou a cabeça e entrou no carro, mesmo ela segurando em seu braço e depois se inclinando sobre a porta.

Ele acelerou deixando-a na calçada e isso satisfez o ego de Bill que sorriu secretamente e pegou as sacolas quando ela voltou desolada, com ar de zanga e de choro no rosto lindo.

- Pronto? Você viu como ele saiu correndo. Não passa de um covarde que jamais vai nos encarar de frente depois de tudo o que provocou. Podemos ir agora?

Scully não conseguiu responder. Pegou as chaves e em seguida saiu às pressas.

- Dana! – ele exclamou largando as sacolas. – Oh, mas que diabo!

Apesar de ágil, Bill foi surpreendido pela rapidez dela que entrou no carro estacionado ao meio fio e saiu cantando pneus como uma louca em sentido oposto ao de Mulder.

**Arlington, apartamento de Mulder.**

**09:28 pm.**

Aquele filme em preto e branco não parecia tão interessante agora. Mulder simplesmente não conseguiu achar graça na perseguição sofrida pela bruxa e seu gato preto.

Pensava em Scully e nas palavras duras de Bill. Como poderia se iludir achando que faria parte da família se não era aceito e nem respeitado por seu irmão mais velho? Como ter um estreitamento na relação com tantos empecilhos?

Pobre Scully que ainda se iludia achando que Bill aceitaria ser seu amigo. O melhor a fazer seria ficar longe deles. Manter o comportamento frio e impessoal no trabalho para não piorar o atrito entre os irmãos.

Ele se levantou com um suspiro enfadonho quando o telefone tocou. Deveria ser ela. Tentaria não magoá-la mais e afirmar que estava tudo bem. Procuraria fingir que não estava decepcionado, que nada o afetava. Na primeira oportunidade diria uma piada e então ela se convenceria.

- Mulder. – atendeu disfarçando a rouquidão da voz.

- Fox? É Margaret Scully.

Ele engoliu em seco e se apoiou na poltrona.

- Sra. Scully... Como vai?

- Preocupada. Dana está com você? Por favor, deixe-me falar com ela, sim?

- Comigo? – ele sentiu um aperto no coração – Não, Sra. Scully. Dana não está comigo. Achei que estivesse com a senhora.

Do outro lado da linha ela empalideceu e Bill tomou o fone de sua mão.

- Passe essa droga de telefone para minha irmã agora mesmo, Mulder!

- Já disse que Scully não está comigo. Aliás, a última vez em que a vi ela estava com você.

Diante da gravidade da voz de Mulder, Bill ficou ainda mais tenso.

- Já tentou no apartamento dela? – Mulder perguntou procurando se acalmar.

- Sim, o telefone toca e ninguém atende. O celular está fora de área.

- Não tem idéia de onde ela pode ter ido? O que disse à ela depois que eu saí?

- Ouça aqui, eu...

- Fox, por favor, encontre-a. – a Sra. Scully pediu tomando o fone da mão de Bill – Sei que Dana é racional e não faria nada errado, mas ela me preocupa. Especialmente depois do que Bill me contou...

- Não se preocupe Sra. Scully. Vou percorrer os locais onde ela poderia ter ido. Entro em contato logo que a achar. Fique tranqüila.

Margaret desligou o telefone olhando na direção de Bill com um ar reprovador. Logo ele que antipatizava com Mulder, teria que morder a língua e admitir que apenas o Estranho seria capaz de descobrir o paradeiro de sua irmã.

- Mamãe, eu sinto muito...

- Depois, Bill. Vou falar com os vizinhos e acalmar as crianças.

Usando de toda sua influência Mulder logo fez vários contatos para tentar localizar Scully. Sem querer preocupar os amigos, pediu a Langly que varresse toda e qualquer área onde ela costumava freqüentar. Scully não tinha muita intimidade com a vizinhança. Era do tipo que ia do trabalho para casa. Quando muito, parava no supermercado e na lavanderia. Mas aquela não era uma noite para ir a lavanderia e nem ao supermercado.

Assim, ele chegou ao apartamento dela onde encontrou todas as sacolas intactas com frutas e doces para as crianças.

- Ah Scully... – gemeu desolado. Foi ao quarto, na cozinha, olhou da janela para a vizinhança. Crianças em companhia dos adultos passavam fantasiadas de casa em casa pedindo doces e guloseimas. Mulder se imaginou no lugar de um adulto daqueles levando seu filho para brincar. Ele certamente iria optar por uma fantasia de alienígena.

Sorriu desse pensamento bobo e voltou a se concentrar em Scully de novo. Não tinha idéia de onde procura-la agora. Sentou na sala, abriu a agenda pessoal de telefones e percorreu os olhos pela lista. Uma meia dúzia de números pessoais resumia o convívio dela fora do trabalho. Nada surpreendente para uma mulher reservada que morava sozinha.

Uma verdadeira incógnita encontrar uma mulher adulta, racional, independente e resolvida em plena Washington, se até mesmo ela não desejava ser encontrada.

O celular tocou. Mulder devolveu a agenda ao seu lugar e aprumou o corpo para atender.

- Alguma coisa Langly?

- O carro que Scully dirigia foi localizado nas proximidades do Bureou tem quase duas horas. – ele disse para alívio de Mulder. – Uma localização exata deve demorar em torno de mais quarenta minutos.

- Continue tentando. Eu vou para lá.

Mulder saiu com toda pressa do mundo. Ao mesmo tempo estava aliviado em saber que ela não cometeria nenhuma loucura. Só se recriminou por não ter pensado em procura-la no trabalho. Seria o primeiro lugar para onde ele também iria se estivesse contrariado.

**Prédio do FBI.**

**10:17 pm.**

Toda expectativa de Mulder se dissipou a chegar em sua sala no porão e encontrar o local vazio. As luzes estavam apagadas, a aparente desorganização de sempre. Controlando a raiva que se apossava dele por não ter sido mais eficiente, Mulder ergueu o dedo e tocou no interruptor. O cheiro de perfume no ambiente abafado o fez ter certeza de que ela estivera ali.

Ainda mais ansioso ele foi até sua mesa. Deu uma minuciosa olhada em cada detalhe. Buscava pistas sobre ela, alguma coisa que evidenciasse para onde estava indo agora. Talvez de volta para casa, afinal fazia mais de duas horas desde que Langly localizara a placa do carro. E na garagem ninguém para lhe dar informações. O prédio estava fechado, apenas o circuito de tv e a segurança eletrônica garantiam a integridade do lugar.

Mulder pretendia dar as costas para a mesa e ir embora. Tentaria o apartamento dela de novo e no caminho ligaria para o celular. Mas seus olhos aguçados perceberam que a correspondência havia sido revolvida. Estavam organizadas em ordem alfabética. Nem ele nem o mensageiro se preocupavam tanto com os detalhes.

Ele se inclinou e aspirou outra vez o cheiro do perfume de Scully nos envelopes. Um deles em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Como não verificara nada quando estivera ali pela manhã, ele notou um papel de cartão cor de laranja e preto. Um tipo de convite para uma festa em um endereço completamente ignorado para ele. Não tinha remetente, apenas alguns dizeres que afirmavam ser importante sua presença e a presença de Scully.

Resolvido o mistério! Pensou ele suspirando de alívio. Ela certamente lera o convite e fora sozinha. Curiosa do jeito que era, nem parara para pensar em chamá-lo.

- Langly... Acho que a encontrei. – falou ao celular enquanto tomava o elevador.

**Sabbath, 31 st.**

**09: 30 pm.**

Scully ainda não sabia como cedera ao impulso de ir àquele lugar sozinha. Não era do seu feitio agir como uma menina, chegando a ponto de desligar o celular para se isolar e não falar com ninguém. Certo que estava zangada com Bill e decepcionada com Mulder por não ter ficado e enfrentado a ira do seu irmão junto com ela, mas nada justificava passar horas fora de casa sem dar qualquer notícia. Mesmo ciente de que a mãe e o irmão deveriam estar como loucos à sua procura.

Tentando não pensar mais em Bill e nem em Mulder, Scully entrou na mansão aparentemente abandonada. Desconhecia aquele endereço, mais ainda aquele casarão enorme em pleno bairro de Georgetown.

A construção parecia ser do século dezesseis, com uma decoração barroca, caprichosamente bem acabada. O ladrilho empoeirado, cortinas suaves nas grandes janelas, um enorme relógio de pêndulo no patamar das escadas e dois andares de puro abandono.

- Olá!... Tem alguém em casa?

Quando falou, sua voz ecoou nas paredes vazias. A única luz vinha de fora. Uma lua enorme clareava o hall de entrada. Ela pôde ver um quadro pintado à óleo em uma parede lá de cima. No seu lado esquerdo um piano intacto e alguns poucos móveis.

Alguma coisa como uma sombra passou por trás da cortina e ela se moveu no intuito de pegar a arma, mas lembrou tardiamente que saíra sem nada. Apenas com a chave do carro.

- Olá?... – falou de novo pisando cuidadosamente à frente até que chegou no primeiro degrau que levava ao andar superior.

Outra sombra, agora um pouco maior passou rapidamente no corredor de cima. Scully que não acreditava em contatos pós-túmulo, não sentiu medo, nem pensou ser algum fantasma. Apenas desejou ter uma arma, caso houvesse alguém de carne e ossos pretendendo pregar-lhe uma peça.

Cautelosamente ela galgou os treze degraus até o primeiro andar. Ali, pôde ver com clareza o quadro e neste instante todos os pêlos do seu corpo sem exceção ficaram de pé.

- Oh meu Deus!...

A mulher sentada em uma poltrona usando um talhe verde-musgo de época era idêntica a ela. Cabelos, olhos, lábios. Scully perdeu momentaneamente o censo de alerta quando se deu conta do que estava vivenciando. Simplesmente não conseguiu se mover. Foi atraída para aquela sala onde a lareira crepitava suavemente e ela, exuberante em seu vestido de veludo esperava pelo amante. Aos seus pés, um felpudo gato preto ronronava sossegado.

O relógio de pêndulo badalou dez vezes. A cada badalada, ela ia mais para o fundo de sua mente, vivendo há mais de quatrocentos anos atrás no tempo. Na época em que Bill era o seu ciumento marido e Fox, o humilde cavalariço por quem se apaixonara perdidamente.

Quando o último badalar se perdeu dentro do nevoeiro de lembranças, Scully já estava completamente absorta no passado distante, do qual jamais soubera existir. Desconhecia que aquela era uma Noite entre os Tempos e que estava prestes a viajar para um lugar distante e obscuro.

A porta abriu. A sala estava iluminada por lamparinas. O ladrilho bem encerado, as cortinas balançando suavemente e Bill sentado ao piano dedilhando uma melodia.

Ela se chamava Brigite. Olhava para o relógio imaginando quando Bill se retiraria. Ele prometera ir até a cidade tratar de negócios. Era a chance que esperava para ficar a sós com o seu amante.

A imagem do marido bruto era repugnante. Brigite simplesmente não tivera escolhas ao casar-se com ele. E desde então, sofria com sua arrogância e maneira de agir.

Bill parecia indiferente ao seu olhar de medo e expectativa. Levantou preguiçosamente e foi em sua direção.

- Quero que esteja na cama quando eu voltar. – foi tudo o que ele disse ao pega-la pelos ombros e soerguer seu corpo frágil nas mãos firmes e beijar-lhe a boca rubra.

Ele saiu depois de pegar o chapéu. Brigite conteve um estremecimento e limpou a boca simplesmente enojada.

Mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por ele ter saído. Correu para a janela de onde ficou olhando ele entrar no coche puxado por dois cavalos e sumir na estrada.

Erguendo levemente a barra do vestido, Brigite pegou a lamparina e se precipitou para a porta de trás onde fez movimentos em círculos com ela. Era o sinal de que Bill havia saído. Fox logo apareceria porque se escondera desde cedo nas proximidades.

Ela entrou, guardou a lamparina e esperou ansiosa diante da lareira. Seu coração batia louco dentro do peito. Nunca viveu momentos tão angustiantes de expectativa, até que aquele homem alto, esguio e lindo apareceu vindo dos fundos da casa. Ele sorria amplamente. Tirou o chapéu de abas redondas e pôs de lado enquanto se aproximava para simplesmente moldar a boca na sua em um beijo que a levou ao céu.

Brigite não pensou em mais nada enquanto esteve nos seus braços. Aos poucos deixou-se deitar no tapete diante da lareira e se entregou ao amor.

Mas Bill não havia ido muito longe. Escondera o coche atrás das árvores e voltara desconfiado com o comportamento da esposa. E agora ele via o casal em pleno ato, absortos de uma maneira como ele nunca poderia imaginar.

Movido pelo ciúme, irrompeu porta adentro sem dar chances dos dois se recomporem e os separou com brutalidade. Na mão ele tinha uma arma.

- Não a machuque! – Fox a protegeu atrás das costas com o queixo erguido e nenhum sinal de medo – Ela não tem culpa de nada. Castigue a mim!

- Traidores!...

- Bill...!

Mesmo diante do apelo trêmulo de Brigite, ele ignorou o boncenso e colocou a arma engatilhada sob o queixo de Fox.

- Vou lhe dar uma lição para jamais esquecer!

- Por favor, não!... – Brigite implorou de novo.

Bill era grande e poderoso. Arrastou Fox para fora da casa e ela se encolheu trêmula, ainda assustada depois do choque.

Um estampido ecoou fazendo seu corpo magro vibrar. Pensou que Bill era desumano e cruel. Jamais o perdoaria por aquela tragédia.

Ele voltou arfante e suado. Não tinha palavras para com ela, apenas a pegou pelo braço e arrastou para fora. A lua cheia permitia ver o celeiro, os cercados e o corpo de Fox jogado de bruços completamente inerte.

- Seu castigo será queimar no inferno por esta traição! – exclamou ele amarrando-a na cerca ainda nua, completamente desgrenhada.

Brigite soluçava mais pela idéia de ter perdido o amante do que por ser espancada. Bill demonstrou toda sua crueldade nos momentos em que a manteve cativa de sua própria agonia.

- Você devia saber que jamais pertencerá a outro homem! – ele ralhou lembrando-se de arrastar o corpo de Fox para dentro do celeiro onde ateou fogo.

- Não!... Eu o amo!... O senhor não pode me obrigar a deixar de amá-lo!...

- Se o ama, então junte-se à ele!... Eu os amaldiçôo! Arderão no fogo do inferno por toda a eternidade...!

- Eu imploro... Tenha misericórdia!

- Misericórdia de uma bruxa? – Bill se deteve diante dela com os olhos injetados de raiva. – Confesse seus crimes e eu pensarei em deixa-la viver.

Ainda fraca e dolorida, Brigite conseguiu definir a expressão dele por entre os fios ruivos de seu cabelo anelado. A agonia de sofrer tantos abusos finalmente poderia estar no fim. De que adiantava pedir clemência e viver na solidão sem o seu grande amor?

- Confesse seus crimes, bruxa! – insistiu pegando-a pela nuca com brutalidade.

- Chegará... o dia em que todos nós voltaremos a nos encontrar... E o senhor vai se arrepender de tudo isso...

Percebendo que não haveria acordos, ele se retirou por um tempo que ela não soube precisar. Voltou seguido de muitos homens com tochas de fogo.

- Aí está a bruxa! – ele exclamou atirando aos pés dela o seu amoroso gatinho de estimação. – E este é o seu amante. Ela o transformou em felino a fim de protege-lo. Eu vi!

- Por favor...!

- Queimem-na!

Os homens avançavam decididos a cumprir a ordem de Bill enquanto ele gritava:

- Adoradora do diabo! Você devia se arrepender de suas orgias repelentes com o demônio! Queime para sempre no inferno! Bruxa de satã!...

A agonia de sentir a pele arder pela força do fogo fez Scully ter um assalto e cair graciosamente aos pés do quadro. Ficou sem sentidos durante um tempo que não soube precisar e até que duas mãos suaves a pegaram pelo meio e a ergueram com extremo zelo.

- Scully... Fale comigo! Scully…!

Ela ouviu distante a voz de Mulder. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, e mesmo assim conseguiu abrir os olhos.

- Scully? – Mulder lhe deu um pouco de espaço. Olhou ao redor, depois pairou os olhos nela de novo. – Você está bem?

- Onde estamos?... Mulder...!

- Shii! Tudo bem! – ele a trouxe para o peito suavemente. Afagou seu cabelo e a beijou no meio da cabeça no instante em que Bill entrava na mansão sisudo, preocupado.

Scully engoliu em seco. Pareceu reviver a cena toda de novo e sentiu medo de outro confronto. Não podia crer que aqueles dois eram parte do seu passado e que se engalfinhavam desde o século dezesseis.

- Dana...! – Bill parecia aliviado. Se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a segurou pelas mãos. – Onde estava com a cabeça quando saiu daquele jeito? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estou bem. Desculpe...!

- Vamos sair deste lugar. – ele fez menção de ajuda-la e Mulder afastou sua mão.

- Ela está comigo. Eu a levo.

- Não seja abusado, Estranho. Já fez a sua boa ação de hoje, está feliz?

- Você devia se envergonhar por ter causado tudo isso, Bill. Não acha que já fez bobagens demais por um só dia?

- Ouça aqui, eu...

- Er... Rapazes!... Por favor! – Scully se firmou mais lúcida.

- Ainda não acabei com você! – Bill exclamou levantando o dedo.

- Tire esse dedo da minha frente ou eu...

- Ou o quê? Vai morde-lo?

Scully notou que os dois estavam concentrados demais para nota-la. Resolveu se levantar da poltrona sozinha e olhou à volta incrédula com tudo o que havia vivido. Olhou instintivamente para o relógio que marcava um minuto para a meia-noite. O quadro não estava mais na parede, apenas uma marca da moldura ficara em seu lugar.

Mulder e Bill ainda discutiam. Se ela deixasse, eles passariam o resto da vida brigando. Tudo por sua causa.

Teria sido mesmo um lapso de tempo? Uma lembrança do passado ou fora tudo imaginação de sua mente conturbada?

- Podemos ir embora agora?

Os homens se calaram quando ela falou. Bill se adiantou e a segurou possessivamente.

- Sim, eu a levo. Mamãe está preocupada com você.

Mulder não protestou. Seguiu os dois para fora da mansão, mas os três se detiveram quando o relógio começou a badalar. Doze vibrantes e poderosas badaladas que fez com que se entreolhassem sentindo alguma coisa diferente no ar. Foi então que um gato preto passou correndo pela porta entreaberta e esta fechou na cara de Bill com um estrondo.

- Acho... Acho melhor sairmos daqui... – ele se apressou estranhamente ansioso.

- Nisso eu concordo com você. – foi Mulder quem falou, indo logo atrás.

Lá fora os três pararam para olhar para trás. A mansão escura e estranhamente localizada no bairro próximo onde Scully morava. Ela não se recordava de conhecer aquela rua, nem pelo nome e nem pelo número.

- Vamos querida. Vou levar você para casa. – Bill abriu a porta do carro dele e a impeliu suavemente.

- Eu vou com Mulder, se não se importa. – ela disse notando com incredulidade que os dois poderiam ter vindo no mesmo carro.

- Você prefere? – indagou irritado.

Scully suspirou cansada daquele jogo de gato e rato. Sorte estar no século vinte e um, e não ter que ser submissa de um tipo arrogante como Bill Scully Júnior.

- Sim, eu prefiro.

Mulder deu um sorriso de vitória, mas tentou disfarçar. Apenas deu um passo atrás quando Bill esbarrou no seu ombro e foi se sentar ao volante.

- Pelo menos ligue o maldito celular. Caso tenha esquecido, "sua família" se preocupa com você! – resmungou dando a partida.

Ela mal se moveu. Só o fez quando Mulder tocou suavemente em sua cintura.

- Gostosura ou travessura?

- Quê?

- Chega para você? Eu estou exausto!

Só então ela percebeu como ele estava abatido. Deveria ter passado horas procurando-a.

- Desculpe Mulder. Eu não pretendia...

- A culpa não é sua. O problema todo é seu irmão. Parece até um fantasma que nos persegue desde épocas remotas. Você às vezes não se cansa de ser irmã dele?

Scully sorriu deixando-se envolver pelos ombros até o carro. Mulder parou para lhe abrir a porta e depois foi sentar ao volante.

- Não quero parecer chato, mas o que você pensou estar fazendo quando sumiu o dia todo sem qualquer notícia? Sua mãe, sobrinhos, vizinhos, até o idiota do Bill ficaram preocupados com você. – Mulder começou um sermão com a voz ao mesmo tempo grave e terna. – O pior foi ter que aturar os resmungos dele enquanto dirigia. Além de tudo é um péssimo motorista, o abusado. Ficou me perguntando porque eu achava que você estava neste endereço, que a culpa era minha se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido. Para falar a verdade, aquele convite apareceu entre minhas correspondências como num passe de mágica. Não duvido que o próprio Bill tenha feito isso conosco de propósito. É bem típico dele querer... Scully? Está me ouvindo? Estou falando com você. Não foi nada divertido passar o feriado brincado de pique-esconde. Se eu soubesse...

Ela tinha os olhos fixos na mansão às escuras, imaginando se estaria ali no dia seguinte. Exatamente como nos filmes de terror. Sorriu do pensamento tolo, depois olhou para Mulder do seu lado dirigindo. Não havia escutado uma palavra sequer do que ele dissera, mesmo assim estava orgulhosa dele por ter percorrido a cidade em sua procura e por não esconder de Bill como se sentia com relação ao seu bem-estar. Queria poder contar-lhe o que sentira, o que vivera. Queria poder dizer que ambos se pertenciam desde épocas passadas, que o seu amor era impossível e, no entanto, tão verdadeiro a ponto de suportar tudo através do tempo. Sentiu um forte desejo de abraça-lo, ainda assustada pelo modo como Bill o matara. As lembranças eram tão vivas, fortes demais para simplesmente serem ignoradas. Só não sabia se Mulder iria entender.

- Podemos voltar lá qualquer dia? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Na mansão?Viu algo interessante?

- Coisas que você jamais acreditaria.

Ele arqueou os lábios sossegado por tê-la achado e mais ainda por ela ter optado estar com ele. O caminho era do seu apartamento. Estava tarde, ambos excitados... Quem sabe ela não o deixasse entrar para comer alguns docinhos e até esperar o dia raiar?

- Viu alguma bruxa, Scully? – Mulder voltou a zombar porque gostava de fazer piadas ao lado dela para descontrair, no que ela respondeu sinceramente e com graça:

- Eu não creio nas **bruxas**, mas que elas existem, existem!

**Observações:**

Chamavam-se **Sabbath**, o número de celebrações anuais das festas das bruxas.

**Brigite**, era a deusa pagã da cura.

No **século XVI**, o número de mulheres perseguidas e mortas sob acusação de bruxaria chegou ao absurdo de 30 mil.

"Noite Entre os Tempos" porque nem faz parte do ano que se encerrava, nem do que começava. Era um tempo mágico, de pausa, em que os véus entre os mundos dos mortos e dos vivos se esgarçava e deixava que as comunicações fossem possíveis entre alguém e seus amados já falecidos.

Fim.


End file.
